vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Page: Supernatural
Power of the Verse Supernatural features an incredibly high power level for Western animation, notably including several Tier 5s and at least three Tier 3s. The show regularly generates Tier 7s to 9s and stands solidly with a range of Human to Subsonic+ speed, with a few maintaining Massively Hypersonic speed. Feats Attack Potency Feats * A demon halted a powerful bullet's advance by waving a hand; Wall level * A fodder demon can tear off a vault door with two-thousand pounds of pressure on it; Wall level+ * A Shifter, a relatively low-tier enemy, can rip a bunker door from its hinges; Wall level+ * Within this script, a rare creature known as a Phoenix turns a human being into a skeleton, half-turned to ash; Room level * Mercury, a low-tier Pagan God, can transform an entire hotel into an entirely different building; Room level+ * The Golem, a relatively common foe, is impervious to explosions and gunfire; Room level+ * Abaddon shook a church with her arrival; Room level+ * Cain, another Knight of Hell similar to Abaddon, can generate similarly powerful tremors with his arrival; Room level+ * War was able to shatter a bridge; Building level * Abaddon could summon lightning bolts when angry; Building level+ * Lilith destroyed a sizable police station with her White Eyes; Large Building level * A tortured angel's screams caused tornadoes across all of Nebraska; Multi-City Block level+ * Castiel and Uriel were going to smite a small town, and Uriel stated he has smitten entire cities in the past; Small Town level+ * Azazel generates storms and caused temperature fluctuations with his arrival; Large Town level * Hael carved the Grand Canyon; Small City level * The Staff of Moses, when used by man, was able to turn an enormous river into blood, cause massive thunderstorms, split a sea in half, and cause swarms of locusts to attack; City level * Raphael destroyed Castiel's body on a subatomic level; Mountain level * The beginning of the Apocalypse, caused by Michael and Lucifer, has a side effect of worldwide severe earthquakes; Small Country level * Raphael causes the Eastern Seaboard to experience blackouts; Small Country level+ * Gabriel describes the Apocalypse as a relatively common event (lit. "Saturday Dinner"), and all the Archangels can do it; Multi-Continent level * Death caused the floods that wiped out humanity in the time of Noah and his Arc; Multi-Continent level * Gabriel created and perfectly simulated the worlds of over 300 television shows; Possibly Multi-Continent level or higher * Death caused a solar eclipse; Moon level * Castiel, with enough power, was at risk of blowing up a significant chunk of the planet; Small Planet level * God states the group will need the power of thousands of supernovas in order to harm the Darkness, and that is only because she's weak to light; Multi-Solar System level * Death states the entire Milky Way is insignificant; Galaxy level * The death of either God or Amara would result in the collapse of the universe; Universe level * Every time God created a universe, Amara destroyed it; Universe level+ Speed Feats * A demon reacted to and halted a bullet's advance; Subsonic+ with Supersonic reactions * Castiel can search an entire city in seconds; Massively Hypersonic Reactions * Death, God, and Amara embody the concepts of Death, Light, and Darkness in that order, and are present when they are present to some degree; Nigh-Omnipresent Lifting Strength/Striking Strength Feats WIP Durability Feats WIP Category:Supernatural Category:Power Pages